whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ghouls: Fatal Addiction
The first book for the Year of the Ally, Ghouls: Fatal Addiction studies the nature and position of ghouls and revenants in Kindred society. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :C'mon...Everybody's Doing It... :It seems so easy. Just a sip, a taste, and you're better than all the rest. You can suck up a bullet wound to the gut. You can knock your enemies through walls with a shove. You can have all the night has to offer without sacrificing your body and soul to it. This deal is too good to be true. :Yeah. That's what Faust said. And now the Damned want their due. :...You Know You Want It! :''Gouls: Fatal Addiction is a Vampire: The Masquerade sourcebook detailing the half-human servants of the Kindred. Whether you need a few new whipping boys or just want to taste the lash yourself, this book has everything you need to create ghouls as player or Storyteller characters.'' :Watch out, though. This book just might make Renfield wake up and smell his fix...and the master who lives by blood might die by it, too. :''Ghouls: Fatal Addiction includes:'' :* Rules for creating vassal, independent and revenant characters. :* New Merits, Flaws, Derangements and other Traits to help you roleplay a codependent blood-slave. :* Secret societies, ghoul "games," and clan-specific information on how vampires treat their servitors. Fiction: Blood is Thicker A cleaner in New York unwittingly becomes a ghoul. Introduction: The First Taste Chapter One: A Clockwork Crimson Covers the biological, psychological and game rule details of being a ghoul. Includes the article "The Physiology of the Ghoul" by Dr. Douglas Netchurch and an excerpt from "Current Perspectives on the Psychology of the Ghoul" by Nancy O. Reage, Ph.D. Chapter Two: Masters and Servants? Information on the position of ghouls in Kindred society, and how some ghouls manage to survive as independents. Chapter Three: Character Creation Detailed rules for creating ghoul characters, including new Merits, Flaws and Derangements. Chapter Four: Storytelling Advice on using ghouls in a Vampire chronicle and details of some significant ghoul characters, including the "Core", the founders of the Unmastered, a group of free ghouls. Chapter Five: Templates Four character templates for different types of ghoul characters. Background Information Rather than the usual list of special thanks, Ghouls: Fatal Addiction includes a "sneak preview" of many of the titles coming up in '97-'98, including Werewolf: The Wild West, Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, Transylvania by Night, ÆON, and the main titles for the Year of the Lotus. Memorable Quotes Characters ;Dr. Douglas Netchurch : The world's foremost authority on Kindred physiology ;Dr. Nancy O. Reage, Ph.D : Dr. Netchurch's ghoul and a student of vampire psychology * Ginevra Salamanca, a rebellious Obertus revenant, one of the Unmastered Core * Gregory Winter, one of the eldest Unmastered, also one of the Core * Carter, a secretive member of the Core who is actually a Wraith using Puppetry * Beckett, Kindred Noddist scholar * Lucita, Lasombra ally of Beckett References Category:Game Books Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books